


I'd Never Thought...

by ineedhelpwithmylifern



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 11:23:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11577093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedhelpwithmylifern/pseuds/ineedhelpwithmylifern
Summary: The dreams had gotten worse after the first visit back to the Isle to keep the talismans away from their parents. The second visit, to bring back Mal- and then to save Ben- made them unbearable.There are scars that can never heal, no matter what.





	I'd Never Thought...

"Carlos~ Mummy needs you to clean her furs~"

Carlos was hiding behind his bed -a ragged and destroyed mattress- trying his best to stay away from his mother. She had hurt him for the fifth time today and....

A loud crash woke Carlos up from the horrid dream. Another thunderstorm had began. He never cared for the storms, he had been afraid of them his whole life, but he had gotten used to them in Auradon. But never on the Isle.

The dreams had gotten worse after the first visit back to the Isle to keep the talismans away from their parents. The second visit, to bring back Mal- and then to save Ben- made them unbearable.

He blinked, feeling something warm and wet on his pillow. He felt his neck to realized he was bleeding. He must've scratched himself in his sleep.

Carlos climbed out of bed and grabbed his pillow, careful not to wake Jay. He tiptoed over to their shared bathroom, closed the door, and grabbed the first aid kit from beneath the counter. He wrapped some gauze on the scratches and sighed. He would have to hide this from Jay, because if he found out about this, the older boy would hover over him to make sure he was okay.

He peeled the cover off of his pillow and was instantly calmed that the blood was only on that and not the actual pillow. He threw it into the sink and filled it up with water, getting ready to clean it off. He grabbed the bottle of hydrogen peroxide from under the sink to clean out the stain. He put some of it on the pillow case. Carlos wondered why they even had the stuff.

Someone knocked on the bathroom door. "Carlos?" It was Jay. "You okay in there?"

Carlos internally freaked out. _What if Jay found out?_ "Y-yeah. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Jay persisted on.

"Yes Jay!" He didn't mean for it come out like he was angry.

"Okay." Jay sounded dejected.

Carlos felt so bad. He wanted to go out and say he was sorry, but he would probably be pestered. So, he decided to put another layer of gauze over the scratches before he went out. He quickly took the cover out of the sink, rinsed it with cold water and put it in the bathtub to dry off.

He snuck back out of the room and climbed back into bed, hoping Jay didn't see his neck.

* * *

 

Carlos woke up when Jay poked him.

"What do you want?" He grumbled.

"Time to get up sleepyhead." Jay stated bluntly.

Carlos groaned and sat up.

"What happened to your neck?"

The younger boy froze.

"Carlos? What happened?"

"N-nothing.. I"

"This is not nothing!" Jay peeled off the bandages and gauze. "Something scratched you. Was it Dude?"

"No! It was not Dude! Remember, Mal has him because-"

"Then what happened?"

Carlos was silent.

"Carlos! _What happened?!_ "

Carlos stood up. " _I_ did it! Okay!? No need to yell at me!" He yelled at Jay, almost ready to break down and cry. "It's happening again, and I can't help it!" He began to cry. "I-I can't, Jay. I can't."

"Carlos- I'll clean it up- it's fine." Jay pulled him into the bathroom and cleaned the scratches. "I can get Evie to sew it-"

"No." Carlos mumbled, stopping Jay.

"What did you say?"

"No, Jay. Please don't bring Evie or Mal into this. Please."

"I got it then." Jay began to try to stitch it up.

Carlos cringed. "Ow."

"It's gonna hurt."

"I can tell... Ow."

Jay shook his head. "Done. Now, where are the bandages?"

"Under the sink, in the back." Carlos mumbled.

Jay grabbed the roll and wrapped the wound. "All of it is done."

"All of it?" Carlos felt the gauze.

"Yup."

Carlos hugged Jay. "Thank you."

The older boy's face went red. "Heh. No problem."


End file.
